Im Sorry
by HolyFakingitFanFic
Summary: This is an AU, Karma and Amy are at college with shane. Amy never slept with liam or dated anyone else. Karma and liam broke up because he didn't like that he lie to her. Everything set after season 2 on real Faking it. My first time writing any kind of story so yeah. Hope you like it Feedback always welcome :)
1. Im Sorry

**_Buzz... Buzz... Buzz..._**

 _"_ Hello?" I grumble.

"AMYYYYYYY!" Karma Screeched into the phone. I jolt right up, surprised. _Ow, Well now I'm awake._

"Karma, stop you can't screen like that Amy is probably sleeping" I hear shane say in the background. _I wonder where they are?_

"Hey Ameeess... Sorry about Karma she may be a little bit..." I'm trying to understand what shane is saying, but all i can hear are mumbles and thumping music in the backdrop drowning out shane every word. _Where the hell are they? mmm... maybe a club?_

"Shane? what are you saying i can't hear you over the music or whatever that is in the background" I try to tell him but he doesn't seem to hear me as he just keeps rambling on about how he and karma are stranded at this new club in town. _207 i think that it's name, but why are they there? why would Karma be at a gay bar? Must be Shane's Wing woman._

"Anyways, could you like maybe come, you know... pick us up?" He stutters down the phone, i can feel his puppy dog eyes down the line, begging me to come and save them.

"Uggghh, Shaneeeee... Its 3am can't you just call a cab?" i say whilst snuggling back down into my comforter trying to recapture my dream i was rudely awaken from.

"Ammmmmyyy... pleeeaaassseeee" Shane begs, whilst i hear karma joining in. _Ugh i'm gunna have to go and get them. Why oh, why do my friends have to be such party animals?_

 _"Ugh, okay... but you guys owe me for this, i was having a very nice dream about chocolate glazed donuts when you called."_ I say as I unwillingly jump from my bed, obviously not having planned that my legs might have been asleep, as i collapse in a huff on the rug. _Ow, my god can this night get any worse._

I hear shane giggling on the end of the line as he says "Okay thanks babe, now can you hurry me and Karma are freezing our tits off out here." I laugh at him a little as the line goes dead _. Okay, now where the hell are my keys?_

 **At the Club. (207)**

I finally reach the club at 3:30 after looking for my keys for what felt like hours, only to find them underneath Karmas stupid jacket. i mean it's not that i don't love living with her and everything it's just she keeps everything and then proceeds to just leave it all out and over the dorm, like my god there is only so much a woman can take, like seriously who needs so much shit. Anyways, as i make the turn to 207. _Is it just me or do they not understand how stupid it is to call a nightclub a number, ugh civilisation._

As I approach the club I spot Shane leaning over Karma, who seems like she is emptying the entirety of her stomach out onto the once clean pavement. They don't seem to have noticed me so i drive up behind them a honk the horn, causing Shane to fly backwards and stumble onto the hard concrete, whilst Karma falls flat on her face from Shane letting go of her, she seems to drunk to care though as she continues to vomit everywhere. I roll up beside them and press down my window, biting my tongue from laughing at the two.

"Um hey guys... Why are you on the floor" I snicker to myself as i try not to burst out laughing at the sight. _My god,_ Shane looks like he is about to throttle me as i catch his gaze, i shrug and show him an apologetic smile. He huffs, but i can see him trying not to smile.

He gets up to his feet and cautiously approaches Karma, making sure not to ruin his shoes that look like they cost more than my college tuition. He leans down and slowly grips her sides trying to keep enough distance so his body doesn't actually get close enough to touch her. She grumbles and tries to stand on her own but wobbles as Shane catches her mid air. "Eww Karma, please don't wipe your hand on me." Shane squeaks as she leans into him. "No no no no no, Karma that's disgusting" Shane jumps away as Karma tries to give him a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

Karma begins to laugh and shane just jumps into the car shouting "Shotgun". Karma then looks at me with pleading eyes and i smile "Sorry Karms, he called shotgun. It's how it works." I say with a sorry tone as Shane cuts in "Yeah you better believe it bitch now get in the back, i wanna get home to bed" whilst smirking. She glares at him and i thought for a minute that there was gunna be a cat fight but then she laughs and jumps in the back.

"Okay, let's go" I say but before driving off i turn around quickly and say to karma "If you puke in my beautiful car, i will make you walk home. and then clean it when you get back." I smile and whip my head back around before i hear her say, Yeah like you could make me walk. I snicker to myself and start to drive home, its only about a half an hour ride so i click on the radio and **holla back girls** starts to blare through the speakers.

I hear Karma start to sing along slurred as she's still a bit drunk. _But dayum even if as she gets a few words wrong and stutters over the verse, she is the most amazing singer i have ever heard._ I turn to shane and see he is already staring at me with a smug smile wiped across his face with his eyebrows raised "why you smiling so brightly Amy?" he asks in a condescending tone. "I don't know, i guess i'm just happy" I say as my smile grows 10 times wider as Karma starts to hug me from behind my chair.

But as i turn over to look at Shane my vision is gone and I can't control the car, i hear shane shouting stop's and no's and reaching over to my seat, I finally get my vision back but it is only for a second, as I feel something smash into the side of the car and see Shane's face turn into one of horror. I feel the car being flipped as i grab onto the steering wheel for dear life. But as we fly over once more i feel myself being flung across the car, as i realise i forgot to put my seat belt back on after teasing Karma. _Oh my god Karma, please say she has her seatbelt on._

As i go to turn my head to look at Karma i feel the car being crushed again but this time from the front, before I try to grip for dear life again, I feel my body slam into the smashed window to my left and everything goes black. But i still hear the screams, screeches of tires and cries out for help. My body feels limp and i feel like I'm laying down, I open my eyes briefly and see I'm in my car but everything seems upside down and Karma above me whispering into my hear telling me to hold on and that an ambulance is on the way. But i feel faint and limp and it just hurts, it hurts like hell everywhere so i close my eyes, and wish the pain away. And the last thing I hear is a quiet "Im Sorry"


	2. Who the hell could forget you?

_Ugh, what the hell is that? Fuck, Ow what the hell is that?_ "We got life, We got her, she's breathing but her pulse is faint. If we don't get to the hospital as soon as possible I don't think that she is gunna make it" I hear a deep, panicked voice say. _What? Get_ _where? Hospital? No, no this has to be one of those weird dreams where it feels really real but just isn't. Right? Right? Omg, omg I'm I'm dying what the hell no, no I can't be. Omg what about Shane and Karma, omg please say that they are okay no, no I would die if anything happened to them. No this, this... it can't be happening..._

"Oh shit, she's spiked, oh her pulse is slowing she seems to be having a seizer, No! Come on stay with me, stay with me!" I hear someone shouting, as they push down hard on my chest again, _and fuck that hurts_ , I'm focused on the pain until I hear a whimper and a cry to my right. _Karma?_ "Am-Aaa-Amy pp-pplea-please, yy-yyou cannn't d-d-die" I start to feel something warm wrap around my hand, and my god I cling to that thing for the life of me, and squeeze it with all the power I have. Until I heard another choked cry and a squeeze back on my hand. _Oh hell no, I am not dying now knowing that she is okay._

Buzz... Buzz... Buzz...

I crack open my eyes to look at the digital clock on my night stand when I realise that it is 7am and a…

 _A SATURDAY. Karma, god damn it._

"Ugh, Karma why the hell didn't you turn off your alarm last night, you know its Saturday so why the hell is it beeping in _my_ face" I say as I hide back under the covers trying to stop the noise from awakening me from my slumber. "Well sorry sleepyhead but i have to get up because I have responsibilities, unlike some people" "cough, cough" I laugh as I hear her enter the bathroom. "Yes, I know you have a job Karma, but why the hell is MY alarm going off?" I say as I poke my head out of my blanket to glare at her. "Because I knew that if you woke up, you would be okay." She whispers as she slowly re-enters the room with tears bribing in her eyes. Wait what why the hell is Karma crying? I jump out of bed and run over to her and wrap my arms around her "Sweetie, whats wrong why are you crying?" I say sweetly, but as I reach her, tears just start to stream down her face, I pull her down to sit on the bed with me and she just falls and sobs into my neck, I can feel her warm tears streaming down my neck. _Why the hell is Karma crying?_

"Karm... Karma whats wrong, why are you crying?" I whisper into her ear as I try to lift her face up to look at me, but as she finally looks up I notice her face Isn't just covered in tears, it's covered in blood and cuts. _What the?_ As I go to touch her face and wipe away the blood, she looks into my eyes and starts to say how sorry she is how it's all her fault and how she wants me to wake up. _Wake up? I am awake what is she talking about?_ "Karma honey what are you talking about, I am awake I'm right here." I state clearly, but she just leans back down and starts to sob harder into my neck if that was even possible,

I sit there and comfort her by running my hands through her auburn hair, as she just keeps whispering to me to "Amy please, I'm so sorry this is all my fault. I didn't mean to, I'm so, so sorry I just just why. Amy please, just wake up"

I finally feel her breathing even out after about an hour of incoherent apologies. _She must have tired herself out from the crying._ So I slowly pull her down so her head lays on my chest and we are both laying back down on my bed, and then I slowly feel unconsciousness take me.

As I open my eyes once again I see it's dark out. Ugh, how long did I sleep for it was just daylight? I look down as I don't feel a weight on me like before, just cold emptiness. I reach over to my bedside table and turn my lamp on. Omg, Ow! I quickly reach back over and shut the lamp off, _why the hell was that so bright my eyeball feel like there about to explode._

"Karma!" I shout through the empty dorm, I can see her bed is still made from the morning, and nothing seems to be out of place. _Hmm? She must have gone to work, once I fell asleep?_ I thought but then I hear a familiar buzz.

BUZZZZZZ... BUZZZZZZ...

I whipped my body round and quickly grabbed my phone of my night stand. Smiling like an idiot realising that it's Karma who's ringing me. I'm to busy smiling that I almost completely forget to answer it, but I catch it on the last ring.

"Hello?" I say quizzingly as all I can think about is this morning and how much she was crying. _Why would she be crying like that?_

"AMYYYYYYY!" Karma Screeched into the phone. I jolt right up surprised. _Ow..._

 _Wait... Wait... What the?_

"Karma, stop you can't screen like that Amy is probably sleeping" I hear shane say in the background. _NO, wait. What the hell is happening! How the hell am I at home, the accident. The fuck, the... what the fuck is happening, omg I am not in one of those_ _stupid films where the character is stuck in some stupid alternate univ-_ "Hey Ameeess... Sorry about Karma she may be a little bit..." _Okay... Okay Amy breath, this must just be all a dream, I'm sure it's just a dream you know, you just have to wake up._ "Pllllleeeeaasseeee" I can still just hear shane on the end of the line.

"Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes" I say quickly as I hang up the phone. But as I turn around Karma is stood by the door. "Karma?" I stare at her intently until she starts to walk over to me, smiling from ear to ear like an idiot. "Karma, how are you here? I thought you were with Shane?" I question, but she just keeps walking until she is right in front of me and she just bends down and gives me the tightest hug I have even received in my life, but it stops becoming a gesture of kindness as it feels like she is suffocating me, as I start not being able to breathe I choke out a cough and try to breath back in but her arms clamp around my chest and squeeze even tighter and I start to feel light headed, and the room started to become blurry and my eyelids are becoming heavier and heavier making it a struggle just to keep the open so I don't I just let the unconsciousness take me.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

 _I swear to god if that Fucking alarm goes off one more time I will literal- Wait, thats not my alarm._ I slowly open my eyes to see that in fact it wasn't my alarm, it wasn't even my bed, or my room. _I'm in a hospital and I'm alive, holy shit I'm alive and OMG in a lot of mother fucking pain_. "Fuck, Ow." I shout as loud as my lungs would allow me to - but it probably came out as a tiny gurgle - , and fuck that hurts, it must have alerted one of the nurses near my room that I was awake and that I hurt because she came running in with the most shocked and happy expression on her face I think I have ever seen. I quickly look her up and down and she looks like she is in her mid thirties with brown hair that seemed to just brush the tips of her shoulders, scrubs that look like she has been wearing them for a week non stop and a tired yet excited look on her face as she just stands there looking at me like I'm mad. I clear my throat and she seems to be let out of her daze and she swirls her body back around and rushes out of my room. _Well okay then…_

I'm sitting here for what feels like an eternity when an older man with grey hair and glasses approaches me, he stands by the end of my bed holding out a flip board whilst nodding and humming in content every few minutes, he then turns to me looks me up and down and says "Yes mmh, I think we should run some more tests to be sure you are okay and that nothing happened to to your memory, because on the charts it shows th-" He is cut off mid sentence when a squeal comes from the door and I turn my head to face a very excited but yet injured Karma. O _mg, holy crap is she okay, well she seems to be out of the hospital and in her own clothes, so she must be, wait how the hell isn't she as injured as me? Oh well who cares she's safe and okay. But... I_ _could play with this a little bit. God I'm evil._

I quickly change my expression from happy to confused when I lock eyes with her, she starts to frown, but enters the room anyway and walks straight up to my bed and grabs my hand, but I stare at her blankly and I can see tears quickly forming in her eyes "A..Amy, erm do.. are you... do you know who I am?" she stares at me intently and looks like she might die if I say I don't, so I take my hand from her's and place it in my lap and look down.

I feel something warm hitting my hands, and when I look up I see she is crying and trying to hold back a sob, so I reach out my hand to her face a slowly rub my thumb across her cheek to brush away her sad tears, she looks into my eyes and I smile back at her nodding my head, when I feel her hands come to my face to wipe away the tears I hadn't even realised had escaped my eyes. _God I'm such a sap._

"Kar..mm..Karma" I laugh trying to hold back my tears "Who the hell could forget you?" this time she chuckles and places her forehead onto mine and sighs in content as she knows I'm okay. _Well when I say okay, I mean alive._ But the moments broken when I feel a sudden pain in my ribs and I mean a real fucking pain, I lunge back away from Karma so that I could cough into my hand and not her face, but when I do I look down and see that there's blood, a lot of blood. I turn back to Karma who gasps, and I start to feel something warm on my hand again, as I look down again I see that blood is pouring out of my mouth and nose onto my hand. I look up expectantly to the doctor who isn't there, he must have left when Karma came in. _Fuck what the hell is happening now?_


End file.
